


Of All Things Past, Present, And Future

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christmas, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Secret Santa, Time Skips, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Victor Nikiforov is a Christmas Baby, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Christmas Eve and Christmas morning spent over the course of fifteen years between Yuri, Viktor, Yuri, and Otabek, how things may have started out lonely and somber, but slowly became more and more full and lively as time went on and relationships developed
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Of All Things Past, Present, And Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa peice for zjofierose, I hope you like it, happy holidays!! <3
> 
> I even got my mom to beta this one :)

**December 24th, 2015- St. Petersburg, Russia- 11:32 P.M.**

"Hi Mama, it's.. it's me,"

Shifting, Viktor exhaled, closing his eyes and biting the inside of his lip

"My birthday is in about twenty minutes... I'll be twenty-seven, and I'm..."

He paused, sighing loudly and staring down at the bedsheets in front of him

"I don't feel excited anymore... I don't... think I feel _anything_ anymore... I'm sorry... I don't mean to... to put all of this on you but... Mama... what do I do?"

His voice broke, it was enough to wake up Makkachin, but he wasn't paying attention

"It hurts,"

That's what he finally said

"Mama it hurts so much and I don't-... I don't know how to make it stop.... everything feels so dark grey, so colorless and sad... I can't even feel happy with gold anymore, and if I'm not happy with that then what could ever make me feel more than _this_? I.... I don't know what I _am_ if I'm not a champion but I don't even _want_ to be-..."

No, he couldn't finish that sentence

Viktor believed in karma and the universe hearing things that were said to it and if he said he didn't want to be a champion anymore then that would be taken away from him and he really _would_ be nothing...

"I just don't know what to do," he finally choked out

Makkachin was at his side, licking his cheek, but it didn't make him feel any better, it didn't make him feel less like crying, it just made everything _worse_ because now he felt _bad_ for waking her up and upsetting her but... _but_....

He released a broken sob, the tone of the voice mailbox went off, signaling that his message had been ended by force, and he dropped the phone onto the bed, hugged Makkachin, and cried

He hated his birthday

**December 24th, 2015- Detroit, United States- 11:37 P.M.**

It would be Christmas in twenty-three minutes

He and Phichit always celebrated Christmas together, always got up in the mornings and had a small celebration just between friends, called their families, went to see Celestino and exchanged gifts with him and any other rinkmates they had for the year

This year it was just them

And Yuri didn't feel like celebrating

There was nothing to celebrate

This was most likely the worst year of Yuri's life

Between losing so miserably at the Grand Prix, humiliating himself in front of his idol, and then... losing Vicchan...

That last one was definitely the one that hurt the most, definitely the thing that had him most feeling like he was going to throw up

But he didn't want to disappoint Phichit, he didn't want to rain on his friend’s parade, especially when Phichit had actually had a pretty good year in comparison

It wouldn't be fair of him

He couldn't do that to him

Especially as Yuri had been dragging down everyone around him since coming back from Sochi, Phichit included

And Phichit tried so _hard_ to be a good friend, to tread carefully, to always consider Yuri's feelings first, and Yuri felt that it was high time he do the same for his friend

Anything else would just be brutally unfair

Sniffing quietly, he stared into the mirror, tried to force a smile, but only felt himself break down further and harder all over again

He gasped and panted, trying his best to stop the tears, but God was it hard....

His grip on the sink was enough to turn his fingers whiter than snow, he could barely hold in the emotions, he couldn't stand it

He just wanted to scream

He just wanted to _scream_...

So, maybe he _should_....

Double checking that his roommate was asleep one last time, he shut the bathroom door again and moved over to the window, stepping into the tub to get to it and jostling it open

The cold air was brutal against his tear-streaked, warm face, but it was exactly what he needed

He stood up on the tips of his toes, inhaling the freezing air outside and gripped the bottom of the windowsill, before letting out a horrible, pained scream, as loudly as he could

Finally, he thought

He could let it all out without bothering anyone else

**December 24th, 2015- Moscow, Russia- 11:41 P.M.**

He should be giddy and excited

Finally, _finally_ , next year, he'd have his senior debut

This should be a happy moment, by all occasions

He shouldn't be able to wait until New Year's, but....

Yuri couldn't stop staring at the wall across from him

Yuri Katsuki's poster stared back, and he bitterly felt like throwing a pillow at it

He couldn't believe everything had been such a fucking _disaster_

He had been so excited- not that he'd told anyone, ofcourse- that his first time at the senior Grand Prix, even just as a spectator, would be Yuri Katsuki's first time there as a competitor

And he had had to watch his idol go down in flames, delivering the worst performance of his career as Viktor stole gold yet again and gave Yuri yet another reason to feel like he might never beat the grey-haired fucking _machine_

Then, to make matters worse, he'd gone looking for Katsuki, to see what the fuck had happened, and found him crying in the bathroom

The anger and disappointment of everything had been so much that he'd just lashed out at the skater he admired just to get it off of his chest and now.....

Katsuki wouldn't be at Worlds, Yuri knew

Probably not at the Four Continents either

And bye bye Olympic dreams

Well, Yuri decided, he wasn't going to let that happen to himself

He wasn't going to climb this height and then just let himself fall and crash and burn like the other Yuri had

He wasn't going to let that be him

Maybe Katsuki could afford that kind of luxury, but he couldn't, his grandfather depended on him, and he wasn't going to let him down

Glancing at the alarm clock, he sighed loudly and scrubbed his hands down his face

Merry fucking Christmas....

**December 24th, 2015- Almaty, Kazakhstan- 11:45 P.M.**

Fifteen minutes until Christmas, and Otabek should be asleep

He was finally back home for the first time in years and was getting ready for Worlds

He'd get to train here in Almaty for the next season too, which was thrilling

He should be sleeping easily but there was just something under his skin that he couldn't identify....

Rolling out of bed, he rubbed at his face and stumbled out of his bedroom, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a glass from the cabinet

He wasn't actually thirsty but he figured he had to do _something_ to get the restlessness out of his bones

His parents and sisters were all sleeping so it was just him, left to ponder his thoughts alone, which was fine really, Otabek was used to being alone, he had been ever since he first left Kazakhstan

So why did being back here feel so foreign...?

Glancing out the window, he watched the snow fall, silent and beautiful, and vaguely glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the microwave

It was almost midnight....

He briefly wondered if he should call JJ and wish him a merry Christmas, knowing that the holiday was far more important to his former rinkmate than it was to Otabek himself, but...

...

Right, it was still the 24th in Canada

He shouldn't call until much later on today

He exhaled slowly, rubbing his head

He would have thought that he'd be used to the timezone differences by now but...

Some things, he supposed, never got any easier

**December 24th, 2016- Hasestsu Japan- 11:47 P.M.**

"This is so cool,"

Viktor fond himself actually kind of... _giddy_

Truthfully, he kind of preferred the way Japan celebrated Christmas to the way it was celebrated in Russia

Not that he didn't love how it was celebrated in Russia too, but....

In Japan, Christmas was more subdued, Christmas _Eve_ was far more active and popular, and was less a day for family and more a day for lovers

Yuri had described it as "an early Valentine's Day with less pressure on those involved"- which only made Viktor even more eager for Valentine's Day and White Day to follow, fully intending to throw his soul into home-making chocolate for Yuri for Valentine's Day and pointing him toward a very nice white watch for White Day

Yuri's family still did something small on Christmas day, mostly having been influenced by the droves of foreigners who had stayed at the inn during the holidays in years previous, but tonight?

Tonight was just for he and Yuri

"That was great! Thank you so much for taking me Yuri!"

Giving his lover a tight hug, he watched in amusement as Yuri's face squished- a consequence of Viktor's rubbing against it- and he awkwardly attempted to hug his lover from the side in return

"You don't have to thank me so much you know, it was just a concert, for someone who's music you've never even heard of... besides, Mari bought us the tickets, I didn't even do anything,"

"But it was good!! Your sister has exquisite taste in music!!" Viktor cried enthusiastically

Truthfully, he could barely understand a word of what was being sung, his Japanese was still shaky at best and he couldn't understand it _nearly_ easily enough to keep up with singing, especially outdoors when there were other sounds and shouts from excited fans to contend with as well, but he had still enjoyed the sound of it

"And what do you mean you didn't do anything?! Yuuuurriiii!!! You give yourself no credit at all!"

Stopping suddenly, he reached out and gently cupped Yuri's face, his expression warm and loving as he leaned down and gave his fiancé` a soft, tender kiss

"Yuri, this is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had, thank you... thank you so much..."

Since the evening began, Yuri had been almost relentless, showering Viktor in love and appreciation- taking him to a nice dinner and then to the concert, exploring the Christmas Market with him and giving him a canvas portrait of Makkachin to decorate the house with, as he had "noticed Viktor's room was sparse in decoration" and thought he might appreciate it

Viktor had been over the moon but gently insisted that next time, Yuri get him a canvas portrait of _himself_ instead

_"I'd love to see your face every moment I look up, even when you aren't in the room with me, zolotse,"_

Yuri had only turned a few dozen shades of red and stuttered something Viktor couldn't quite make out but.... well, Viktor was sure he'd get that portrait sooner or later, even if he had to get it done himself

He had been horribly unprepared though for just how romantic Christmas Eve was meant to be in Japan, so he hadn't really prepared anything for it, and as they had left the inn _before_ Yuri gave Viktor his gift, Viktor had awkwardly said he would just give Yuri his own gift in the morning

This was his lesson though, he reasoned

Next year he'd be ready to out-romance Yuri, come hell or high water

"You give me _too much_ credit Viktor," Yuri sighed, though it was clearly one of fondness

"Wah-!? Yuuuriiii you're so cruel to yourself!! I'm going to have to train you out of that somehow..."

Yuri just shook his head, squeezing Viktor's hand and biting his lip as he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the market

"Hm? Yuri...?"

"It's... a few minutes early... we got here sooner than I expected but.... Viktor, I'm really glad that we celebrate more on Christmas Eve than we do on Christmas here in Japan, because... Christmas is your birthday, and I want to spend all of December 25th celebrating that, just like you did on _my_ birthday-"

"Yuri, you really don'-"

"I **want** to," Yuri repeated, reaching up to gently brush his thumb over Viktor's lips, taking his breath away, if only for a moment

With that said, he squeezed Viktor's hand again, a little harder this time, before pulling him toward one of the booths at the market and- if Viktor's translation was right- asking the woman behind it to "let Satomi know that Yuri Katsuki is here"

With that, he carefully took the bag with the canvas and the few things they had picked up from the Christmas Market and handed them to the stranger behind the counter of the booth, a warm expression on his face as the woman happily took the bags and handed him two pairs of skates in return

"We're going skating?" Viktor asked in surprise

"Yep,"

With that said, he pulled Viktor along again, strangely starting to avoid actually looking at his fiancé` as he dragged him through the snowy pathway and toward an outdoor ice rink

Oh, that was interesting

He hadn't known there were any rinks in Hasetsu other than the Ice Castle...

Still, he trusted Yuri, ofcourse, so he wasn't going to question any of this

Rather, he just strapped his skates on and stood up, letting Yuri guide him out to the ice where there was some kind of generic Christmas music playing, he couldn't quite hear it clearly

But then, in the middle of the song, the music cut off, and something else started playing in it's place, much louder this time

The beginning of Stammi Viccino...

His heart was beating quickly, face turning a little red, but he more than appreciated the sentiment, smiling adoringly at his fiancé` as Yuri began the start of their pair skate

Even without the costume, just in his plain clothes and in a crowded rink, face red from the cold, Yuri danced just as beautifully as he always did

He happily accepted his lover's hand as the second part of the routine began, noticing distantly that the others in the rink had started to space out to give them more room, watching in what was probably awe and amazement as they likely began to recognize Hasetsu's famous Yuri Katsuki and his fiancé`

He would never get used to this

He would never get used to the way his heart raced everytime he and Yuri met eyes, or the warmth in his lover's hands, or how he soared whenever they moved close to eachother and danced together as one

The end of the song was coming too quickly, he didn't want this to end, he wanted to keep skating, he wanted to keep skating with Yuri for the rest of the night, the rest of the year, the rest of _eternity_

He didn't want it to end....

But as it did, Yuri did something unexpected

Surprising him just as Viktor always loved him to, the brunette suddenly stopped, holding Viktor's hand close before letting go of it

"I realized that... even though we're engaged, I never did propose to you properly,"

Before Viktor could question that, he watched in amazement as Yuri bent down, reaching into his pocket and presenting Viktor with a small box- bigger than a ring box, smaller than a necklace box

"I already gave you a ring though so... hopefully you'll accept this instead,"

And to continue with the surprises, when Yuri opened the box, he revealed the watch Viktor had been eyeing, carefully lifting it out of the box

"Viktor Nikiforov..... I love you more than I ever thought possible, and... I want to keep skating with you forever, please, even after we retire, skate with me for the rest of my life, skate with me onwards into the next life too, and... for all of eternity, as long as our souls exist, please, never stop skating with me,"

"Yes," Viktor breathed, his face red and blotchy as his eyes stung with tears, trying to keep himself in control as he carefully extended his wrist out

"I'll never stop skating with you Yuri, I promise, even when we're old and grey... I'll still find a way to skate with you,"

"Good," Yuri said softly, gently wrapping the watch around his wrist and securing it in place before standing gracefully and cupping Viktor's face

"I'm going to hold you to that promise,"

The best kiss of his life would always be that first one that he shared with Yuri in Beijing, but if he had to choose a second best...

Undoubtedly, it would be this one

"I don't know if it's midnight yet, but.... happy birthday Viktor,"

It wasn't until much later, after they got home, that Viktor took off the watch and examined it

It was only then that he saw the back of the watch, and noticed that, inscribed on the golden back, were the words _I'll always stay close to you_ , in both Russian and Japanese

Viktor hadn't done very well in keeping his tears to himself at the ice rink, but after reading that?

He couldn't stop them at all

**December 24th, 2016- Moscow Russia- 11:56 P.M.**

"It's fucking GROSS, how is ONE proposal not enough for someone!?"

Actually, in honesty, in his heart of hearts, Yuri kind of thought it might be a little bit.... _sweet_

Just a little bit

Just.... quietly, silently, to himself

But as far as the rest of the universe was concerned, the video that Yuko had posted on YouTube- and sent to seemingly every skater who may have ever had even a remote chance of meeting either Viktor or Yuri at some point in their lives- was disgusting

"They already told everybody they were getting married, did they have to do it again? And fucking _Katsudon_! He did it BOTH times! If I was Viktor I'd be PISSED!"

_"So, you'd prefer to be the one doing the proposing in the relationship?"_

Otabek was teasing him, he knew that, and it brought a dark blush to Yuri's face

"I... that wasn't what I meant!! I'm just saying that if they were going to have two engagements then they both should have had to do it, that's all,"

_"Ah, I see,"_

Actually, secretly, Yuri was kind of.... jealous

Not of Yuri or Viktor specifically or individually but... rather, of both of them

They got to spend the holidays together, probably still sleeping away curled up in eachother's arms or... maybe just having gotten up and started to celebrate Viktor's birthday, he wasn't sure

Japan being six hours ahead of Russia meant that it was almost six A.M. there, and he didn't know or care how those two spent their mornings

But...

He wished that he had that opportunity

Specifically, he wished he was able to spend Christmas with Otabek, instead of having to just see him over the phone

They had decided to talk at night on Christmas Eve, just in case they weren't available on Christmas day to phone eachother

Yuri had been in the process of confessing that he and his grandfather actually didn't do much for Christmas and he would probably be able to talk at almost any time of the day, but then Otabek had mentioned having _seven sisters_ plus playing host to some extended family who visited for the holidays and the words died on Yuri's tongue

Not only did he not want Otabek to feel pressured into talking to him on a day that he would clearly be very busy- especially as this was his first Christmas back in Kazakhstan since he was a kid- but he also really didn't want to sound so... fucking.... _lonely_...

He had never put alot of thought into it before really

He loved his grandfather so much, and he had never had much of a desire for friends, always being so competitive and career focused

When he had looked up to Viktor he thought that was just normal for a figure skater

After all, Viktor, lacking _any_ family at all, was so alone that even Yuri had taken pity on him every once in a while, atleast Yuri had his grandfather and, to some small extent, Mila, who was practically a sister to him, but Viktor...

Viktor'd had his dog and that was _it_ , excluding maybe that Swiss guy but were they even that close, really?

But then he met the _other Yuri_ and it all changed

Suddenly not only did Viktor have _A Person_ \- a _person_ of his very own, all his, to love and be loved by- but he had a built in family too

The Katsukis were warm and welcoming people, the Nishigoris may not have been blood relatives but they may as well have been, and Yuri's ballet instructor too, and that Thai skater with the huge social media presence.... he was practically extended family himself

Yuri not only entered Viktor's life, he dragged all of those people in with him, and now Viktor's life was so _full_....

The blonde couldn't help bitterly thinking that it must feel good for Otabek, to have such a huge family, who clearly adored him, given the affectionate and fond way that he spoke of them, they must have a close relationship

Maybe it was wrong to be jealous, but Yuri had a hard time caring about if it was wrong or right

All the same, as much as part of him was jealous of Yuri and Viktor and part of him was jealous of Otabek, he was happy for his friend

He was happy that Otabek was able to have that kind of thing in his life, to have a _full_ life, even if it left Yuri pining for one of his own

_"Merry Christmas Yuri,"_

Blinking, Yuri eyed the **12:00** numbers at the top of his phone, smiling a little down at the camera

"Merry Christmas to you too, Otabek, I don't have a gift for you but uh... I kinda do? From now on, call me Yura, ok?"

Otabek seemed to light up at that, as if Yuri had just given him some extraordinary gift- he hadn't, it wasn't, he knew this, but the way Otabek _looked_....

_"Only if you call me Beka from now on,"_

"I think that can be arranged," Yuri replied with a small grin

"Merry Christmas, Beka,"

_"Merry Christmas, Yura,"_

**December 25th, 2019- St. Petersburg Russia- 12:00 A.M.**

"Happy birthday Vitya,"

Honestly, Viktor had almost fallen asleep

He wasn't used to staying up this late, but it was a holiday and...

Ever since Yuri found out his birthday was on Christmas, he made **sure** that they were both awake at midnight so that he could greet him a happy birthday

Viktor found it to be a very welcomed tradition, so much better than the lonely nights he used to spend, heart heavy in his chest when he watched the glaring **12:00** flash on his clock, his heart always in shreds

Another year having gone by, another year closer to retirement, it used to ruin it but now....

Now he really didn't mind getting older

He was getting older with Yuri and that was what mattered

And even though retirement was getting closer and closer....

That was ok

There would be life after figure skating, Yuri had already shown him that, and they had plans...

They had **great** plans

"Thank you zolotse, merry Christmas," he replied with a loving smile, cupping Yuri's face and giving him a sweet, adoring kiss

"Merry Christmas right back, how's it feel being thirty?"

OK but there were still _some_ parts of aging he could still go without

"Nooooooo Yuri don't remind me!! I'm getting so old! I'm an entire first-digit away from you now!!!!" Viktor fake-sobbed, hugging his husband tightly and shaking his head roughly, much to Yuri's amusement

"You're so ridiculous, it isn't THAT much older, I mean I'll be thirty in... _an entire three years from now_ ,"

Yuri was smirking

He knew damn well what he was doing

"....I never knew you were so cruel, Yuri Katsuki,"

"Oh yes you did, you knew that before you even married me," Yuri laughed teasingly, reaching out to thread his fingers through Viktor's hair and biting down on the urge to comment that it was starting to show his age

He really shouldn't

It was too low of a blow for his birthda-

"Go on and say it, I know you want to," Viktor grumbled bitterly, by now very used to Yuri teasing him about his hair

Not because there was _actually_ anything wrong with it, rather because he knew it got under Viktor's skin in the same way that being reminded of his pole dancing episode at the banquet got under Yuri's

Which made Viktor pretty relentless about bringing it up at _every_ given opportunity

"I was just going to say..... that you have the thick and shiny hair of a man half your age," Yuri replied sweetly, giving Viktor a kiss on the nose

He'd let him live out his birthday without teasing him, there was always tomorrow for that

Viktor seemed to light up at that, giving Yuri a happy, enthusiastic kiss and hugging him tightly

"Thank you my darling,"

"Mm-hm, what do you want to do for your birthday Vitya?"

It wouldn't be much, not that Viktor decided anyway

Yuri always had some elaborate plan in mind for celebrating Viktor's birthday- the actual day of, that is, but he always let Viktor choose something to do together at midnight as sort of a pre-cursor, something intimate and quiet just between them, before they'd head to bed

Viktor always tried to choose something different, to make each birthday special, because while the birthdays he experienced most of his life all tended to just bleed together into an endless string of empty wishes and loneliness, he wanted each and every year with Yuri to sand out as much as it deserved to

Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around Yuri's and squeezed them, pulling them closer and kissing each of his husband's fingers sweetly, pulling a soft chuckle from Yuri's throat as Viktor hugged him

"I think.... I'd like to bake cookies with you... is that alright?"

"Ofcourse it is," Yuri smiled softly, giving Viktor a loving kiss

"Then cookies it is, screw our diets!!"

Yuri laughed, his expression warm and sweet as he reluctantly got off of the couch and pulled Viktor up with him

"You'd better not let Yakov hear you say that,"

"Oh come on, it's my birthday!! Even Yakov can't deprive me of _a cookie_ on my birthday!"

".... _A_ cookie?"

Let it be known that although Yuri was the one who had issues with weight gain, it was Viktor who had a sweet tooth the size of JJ's ego

"...A _few_ cookies?"

Yuri didn't believe that for even half of a minute, but he would let it pass for now

"It's your birthday Viktor, you can have whatever you want," he promised, smiling fondly at his husband

"And if I want you?" Viktor smirked, wrapping his arms around his husband and holding him close

"You already have me," Yuri laughed, turning in Viktor's arms and cupping his face

"You have me, Viktor, for now and forever, no birthday required,"

And Viktor would never stop marveling at that fact

**December 25th, 2019- Moscow Russia- 12:07 A.M.**

Yuri had come to hate this time of year

He and Otabek had been dating for the last two of their four-year-long friendship and it was getting increasingly hard to stay away from him

It was hard enough being without his boyfriend during the majority of the year, especially with Viktor and Yuri constantly Making Out On Ice, practically hanging on eachother every second of every day, god their wedding would have been insufferable without Otabek....

But nothing hit him harder than the holiday season did, when it came to just how alone he felt, just how... awful... he felt

He had hoped that getting out of St. Petersburg to go back to Moscow for the week would be enough to make those feelings fade, but evidently not

Now here he was, waiting at the train station for.... _something_

Otabek had said that Yuri would be able to find his Christmas gift there come midnight but the blonde had been searching all over this damn place to no avail

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, just reminded him again of how alone he was, and the fact that Beka hadn't even fucking _called him_...

His stomach was churning

"Are you looking for something?"

....

That.... _voice_

...

_That **voice**_....

For a moment, Yuri wondered if it was a dream, spinning around quickly and catching sight of his boyfriend, standing right behind him, with a backpack and a few heavier pieces of luggage next to him

Yuri didn't hesitate any longer

"BEKA!!!" he screamed with joy, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck, throwing himself at the other male, but Otabek caught him with ease

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" he practically squealed

"I came to see you!" Otabek laughed in response, indulging his boyfriend in the affectionate hug before carefully setting him down and taking a step back, reaching up to gently cup his face

"Actually.... I'm... going to be moving to St. Petersburg,"

"Wah- ... for real...?"

Otabek gave a quick nod, shrugging a little

"I'm not getting a coach but... Yakov agreed to let me use the rink in between your and Mila's practice times so...."

"W-Why...? I-I mean it's great!!! But... but how come the sudden change...?"

"Why not?" Otabek shrugged back

"It was good to be home, but I really do need a bigger rink to practice in, and.... if I was going to move somewhere, I'd rather it be here with you, I've finally got the money I need for a down payment on a place so-mmph!"

That time when Yuri jumped forward, it was for a kiss, rather than a hug, laughing enthusiastically against Otabek's lips as he gave him another tight hug

"Fuck... fuck fuck!!" he beamed

"You Prince fucking Charming!! You... romantic son of a bitch!!"

"I hope these are compliments,"

"Th-They are!! Definitely!!!"

"Well atleast that's good," Otabek smirked teasingly

"But you-... what about your family? You're... missing Christmas with them...."

"They thought it was romantic so we just celebrated yesterday," he shrugged back, as if it was the simplest thing in the world

But Yuri knew it wasn't

Otabek's family was extremely important to him, and the thought that he could be _just_ as important...

It nearly brought Yuri to tears

"I love you, you big romantic idiot,"

Otabek chuckled, giving Yuri a soft kiss in response

"I love you too, you little jackass,"

It was the best Christmas Yuri had ever had

**December 25th, 2022- Hasetsu Japan- 12:38 A.M.**

Viktor's eyes opened slowly

He rubbed at them, sitting up carefully in bed and looking at the clock

It blinked 12:38

...

It had been his birthday for over 30 minutes but Yuri hadn't woken him up

That was sending him spiraling, in all the years that they'd known eachother, Yuri had never once not wished him a happy birthday at exactly midnight

And noticing that the bed was empty....

Dread poured through him, he hurried out of bed, alerting Makkachin as she lazily lifted her head up to watch before ultimately going back to sleep

Viktor hurried out of the bedroom, panic rushing through him, and when he noticed the nursery door open...

"I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream, I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,"

Oh.......

_Oh_

That was Yuri, thank the heavens, that was Yuri, _he was safe_

Tip-toeing closer, Viktor pressed himself up against the wall outside to listen in, a small smile falling over his face

_"And if I know you, I know what you'll do,"_

Much to his surprise, Yuri peeked out the doorway, smiling and wrapping his free arm- the one not supporting their infant daughter- around Viktor's neck

_"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream,"_ __

_Yuri gave him a kiss, his expression warm and loving before he leaned back_

_"Happy birthday Vitya,"_

_It wasn't..... anything particular_

_It wasn't like Yuri had _done_ anything, it wasn't as though any of this was really anything but an accident but...._

_Somehow, that moment alone became one of the best birthdays he'd ever had_

_**December 25th, 2022- St. Petersburg Russia- 12:58 A.M.** _

_"You're restless,"_

_"Gee, no shit,"_

_Yuri hadn't meant that_

_He hadn't meant to snap_

_But dammit... _dammit__

_Everything was weird now_

_This was the first year since his senior debut that they hadn't competed against Viktor or the other Yuri, and the first year that he couldn't really.... call Viktor and wish him a happy birthday around this time_

_Not that he typically did_ , he really hadn't started calling the other skater like tho, so it wasn't like it was some long-standing tradition or anything, it was just.... starkly obvious now, in a weird, painful way that even if he wanted to, he might not be able to

It was almost seven A.M. in Japan, Viktor was probably asleep

Yuri remembered him mentioning that the baby- how weird, they had a _baby_ \- usually slept later than most babies did

_"Ofcourse she makes up for that by waking up in the middle of the night screaming,"_ Viktor had laughed, like it was funny that the idea of ever getting a full eight hours again had crashed and burned the minute they signed the adoption papers

Viktor had looked _haggard_ on their last video call, like he had been hit in the face with a bus, but he was smiling so damn _much_ that it almost made the blonde want to puke

He had talked so much about how stressful and exhausting it was to raise a child but the smile never left his face

_"Guess you'll be thinking twice before you do this again, huh?"_ Yuri had teased

_"No not at all! Oh God, it's so great, it's perfect, I want a dozen!!!"_

Yuri would never understand that mindset

Yes, he wanted kids too, he always had, he had always wanted a family, but Viktor just seemed so _fulfilled_

In ballet, they say you die twice, once when you stop dancing and once when you actually croak, and Yuri felt that way about skating

The idea of stepping off the ice for the last time made him want to go into hysterics, he had always thought he and Viktor were alike that way, until he abruptly quit for that year to coach the other Yuri, but...

When he went back, Yuri just assumed that fire had been lit inside him again and extinguishing it the next time would be as painful as Yuri felt it would be for him, yet that wasn't the case

Viktor had seemed almost eager to get off the ice during his last competition, went straight to the press conference holding the other Yuri's hand and looked like he had been handed the world

_"It's time,"_ he had said, like issuing a death sentence

_"Skating will always be part of me, Yuri and I are going to be coaches, but... but I'm ready to move on from competing, I'm ready to go back to Hasetsu with my husband and start a family, the last couple of years.... they've been hard, coming to terms with this dual desire to skate and to have the family I want, maybe it's because I've gotten older, and my biological clock is ticking, but... I can't go another year feeling so **stagnant** ,"_

Yuri didn't understand

He loved Otabek, he loved him so damn much, but he didn't understand it

How could love fulfill someone like that?

How could Viktor be so _satisfied_ locked up in the house with an exhausted husband and a screaming baby and not miss skating?

He didn't understand

_"I've heard all my life that having a child brings you love in a way that nothing else ever can, in a way that's.... beyond the capabilities of imagination... but I never really understood it until I had it,"_ the other Yuri had told him once

_"So you love the kid more than you love Viktor?"_ Yuri had asked in surprise

Because Yuri Katsuki was so fucking steadfast in his love for Viktor that Yuri felt like trashy romance movies paled in comparison

He didn't understand

_"I wouldn't....... say it like that, it's a different **kind** of love... it's.... it's like.... Viktor completes me, I know that sounds corny but it's true, he's the other half of my heart, but Kira? Kira is... Kira is a piece of me that I didn't even realize I was missing and now that it's **here** it's all consuming and takes over every part of me, Viktor is my world, but... Kira is like a universe I never even knew existed,"_

It didn't make sense

He didn't understand

"Why don't you just text him and see if he's awake?"

Otabek was trying, Yuri appreciated it, but.....

But Viktor's birthday was far from the forefront of his mind and he..... _didn't understand_....

He texted anyway, but as he waited for an answer, his legs wrapped around his husband's and the phone screen burning his eyes against the darkness of the room, he wondered

In ten years..... could he have this too?

Would things really change that much in another five or six years that he could actually find peace just from having kids?

Could he really be ok not skating because he had a family?

_Yura!!! Thank you!! <3 Why are you still up?? :o Kira must have sensed it was my birthday, she woke up early, we're having breakfast <3 Do you want to video chat?? :3_

Yuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes

He didn't understand but.... maybe he didn't need to yet

Maybe, for now, this would be enough

"Mm? Where are you going?" Otabek asked, sitting up a little as Yuri slid out of bed

"To video chat with the old men, wanna join me?"

"Sure," Otabek smiled softly, watching Yuri stumble across the room to get his clothes on before quietly reaching under the bed to get his husband's Christmas gift

He wondered how Yuri would feel about plane tickets to Hasetsu...

**December 25th, 2032- Hasetsu Japan- 11:04 A.M.**

"Oh my goodness, this is the most beautiful vase I've ever seen in my entire life!!! Mika, darling, thank you,"

"You really like it!?"

"I LOVE it!"

"It's made of play-doh!!"

"Is it? Ah, you can't even tell!"

Yuri was about two seconds away from bursting into laughter

Never let his husband's acting skills be underestimated, Viktor could have definitely been an Oscar-winner if he'd ever wanted to go into acting instead of skating

The "vase" in his hands was a lopsided yellow blob of play-doh that may _vaguely_ sort of look like a vase, but Viktor was treasuring that thing like it was a gold medal

" _Spasibo_ my darling,"

" _Spasibo_ Papa!" Mika beamed adoringly as she gave Viktor a big hug, giggling when he kissed her cheek

Before anything else could be said though, the sound of the door sliding open caught their attention and the kids started jumping to their feet

"Uncle Yura's here!!!" Kira cried excitedly, racing past her younger siblings as the little gaggle ran to the door

Yuri sighed softly with fondness, moving to crash in his husband's lap and rest his head against Viktor's shoulder, arms occupied with a five-month-old who had fallen asleep barely three minutes ago

"Do you think we're getting too old for this?" he teased

Viktor grinned, shaking his head as he leaned up to kiss Yuri's forehead

"Never, zolotse," he promised softly, brushing his fingers gently against Yuri's cheek

"Besides, you haven't hit forty yet, you have no room to talk,"

Yuri chuckled, pressing their foreheads together as Viktor's hand slid up his leg, affection brimming on both their faces as they enjoyed the moments of relative silence wile their kids attacked the Plisetskys with their excited greetings

"You know... Yurochka.... for years, I used to call my mom at midnight on my birthday,"

"Your mom?" Yuri asked quietly, face falling

"But... didn't she die when you were-?"

"Nine, yes," Viktor interrupted quietly

"But I... kept paying for her phone to stay on.... just so I could.. feel like I had a place to talk to her... at first Yakov did it for me but when I was around thirteen he wanted me to stop, I.. started paying for it myself after that, it wasn't _just_ my birthday but it was _always_ my birthday, even now.... every once in a while I still call that number... I still pay that bill.... but I haven't called on my birthday since... since that first birthday we spent together, because you've always kept me so occupied.... thank you for that, my love, my Yuri.... I've... never thanked you because I never..... I didn't want to jinx it you know? But I think by now, by... has it really been fifteen years...? I think it's safe to say you aren't going to walk out on me tomorrow hm?"

"More than safe," Yuri promised, leaning forward and carefully shifting the baby into one arm, wrapping the other around Viktor's neck and hugging him close

"I wish you'd told me sooner Vitenka, but I understand why you didn't.... I'm so sorry your birthday was always so lonely before...."

"Oh don't worry!" Viktor smiled adoringly

"It's ok, it's... more full than I could have ever imagined now," he promised, pulling Yuri in for a soft kiss, staring up at him with just as much love and adoration as he'd held for him over a decade ago

"Daddy, Papa! Uncle Yura's here!"

Thanks to Kira's loud voice carrying through the room, the baby started to squirm and wake, causing Yuri to pout

"Here, I'll take him," Otabek offered with a chuckle as he reached out to take the baby from his friend

"Oh you don't have to-"

"It's ok, I need more experience with this," he promised, gently but firmly tugging the child away and giving Yuri's arms a much needed break

"You need more experience changing diapers too while you're at it," Yura teased, grinning as he stepped into the living room right behind his husband, the kids all excitedly rushing him, wanting to see the baby

"Happy birthday old man," he greeted with a smirk

"Why thank you Yura, let me see my niece now!!"

Rolling his eyes playfully, the blonde moved closer and carefully leaned down so Viktor and Yuri could see the peacefully sleeping baby

Their first kid...

It was kind of funny when he stepped into the Katsuki residence, comparing the pride he felt in little Anna compared to the small gaggle of kids that Viktor and Yuri already had, but it was a good kind of funny

"How lovely," Viktor sighed adoringly

"This is a great birthday gift Yura,"

"Oh... you didn't think that our visit was it did you?" Yura grinned back, his eyes practically sparkling as he carefully shifted Anna to one arm, reaching into his pocket with his free hand and presenting Viktor with a folded piece of paper

"What's this?"

"Your gift,"

Puzzled, Viktor unfolded the paper, eyes scanning it before staring up at his friend in amazement

"It's... it's real estate... I don't understand..."

"Is it really that hard to grasp?" Yura huffed, rolling his eyes

"Beka and I are moving here you dense moron,"

"You are?" Viktor breathed

"Yeah, turns out we ah... miss the hot springs too much, we never want to leave when we visit so we figured... Hasetus's a nice quiet place, good for raising kids, and all that other shit, so as of March-"

The blonde didn't even get to finish his sentence, giving a quiet "oof" as both Viktor and Yuri stood and eagerly hugged him, carefully avoiding squishing the baby

"Yura... this truly is the best gift I ever could have gotten... thank you.... thank you so much...."

"Y-Yeah yeah, get off of me before you wake my kid..."

Just as they were starting to move back, Viktor's phone started to ring

"Ah, that'd be Chris and Phichit on video call, hey, after we hang up with them we should go on to my parents', I know how excited they are to see the kids and to wish you a happy birthday Vitya," Yuri mused absently

He had started saying something else but... Viktor wasn't really listening, he had zoned out

Looking around now at how full his life was, at how many people were around him and so eager to spend time with him, to be near him, at the big family that he had suddenly formed and inherited.... it was hard to believe that he had ever lived without this, that there had ever been a time when he was so dreadfully _lonely_ , but...

He would never have to feel that ever again

"Vitya?"

Blinking, he smiled softly, reaching down and gently taking his husband's hand

"You ok...?"

"I'm perfect Yuri," he promised, leaning down to give him a kiss

"Absolutely perfect,"

A very happy birthday- and a very merry Christmas- indeed


End file.
